thiefseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Bafford's Manor: In-game text
Important: The following screenshots are from the game Thief Gold and are done using 'The Thief Enhancement Pack, so they may look somewhat different from the way your game appears.'' ---- back to Mission Index M2ANTS '''Description: A diary in which Lord Bafford keeps his correspondences Location: on a table, at his private library :Bafford's mansion, second floor. Lord Bafford: A recent delivery of antiquities from Bohn contains several items which we felt might be of interest to you. Descriptions follow, but you are welcome to drop by our shop to examine them, or our other goods, in person. An ornamental sceptre, three feet in length. The body of the stave is weirwood, carved in the star and dot pattern. Six inches of the ferrule, and five inches of the grip, are bound with burnished copper overlaid by an ink-and-glaze cracqudare varnish. The crowning feature of this magnificent piece, however, is the six inch teardrop-cut cloudstone, one of the finest of its type we have seen. A treasure-box of two feet by three feet, of silver birchwood. The lid is of inlaid pearline and onyx, in a maze pattern carved into the wood. The feet are lion-paws, each clutching a crystal globe. The inside of the box contains two principal compartments, one with glass shelves, and one without. Beneath the compartments is a lockable two-inch false bottom for your most valuable treasures. Grimworth and de Perrin, Fine Antiquities and Precious Relics M2COOK Description: A note from Lord Bafford to his Captain of houseguards Cedric Location: on a wall, in the servant's kitchen :Bafford's mansion, first floor. Cedric - Please speak to Cook about last night's dinner. While, technically, the menu conformed to my instructions, I suspect that the lamb was somewhat older than this spring's, and I am in no way fooled by his practice of warming the salad to disguise wilting. If Cook is incapable of finding adequate ingredients, he can be replaced - and if he offers those same excuses about the Stonemarket shortages, please remind him that the grocery budget is a good fifty percent above last year's figures, and even he should be able to procure adequate victuals at those prices. - Lord Bafford M2DOM Description: A papyrus from one of Bafford's tough-boys Dominic Location: on a table, at his private library :Bafford's mansion, second floor. 150px Milordy Bafford - Speaksie sel to Ginny, did you bid. Dreckboun, the Hammer-hearts ha' been afoot, askulk, aferreting about, grabbing many a one to vanish in the coldstone down below their forgey-chained cells. Tooks they your dealer Tarquis in their clutches night past, and two patrons as well, named of Lisalle and Ryen, skupped up as they left - and these not the first, cries Ginny. Little wonder, then, if Dreckboun grows sparse-come these days. Of course, the lack o' blame to one hand, but I gave Ginny a firm understandsey, blood and doom and the whole book, so he'll be learning himmun all he can about how to turn the Hammers off him, never you fear. About your Victoria, nothing yet. Walks she an inch above the ground, for all the dirt of her footprints have I found. - Dominic M2GINNY Description: A letter from Bafford's to one of his men at Dreckboun Location: Unused! It does not appear in the game or DromEd. Dominic: A couple things I'd like you to look into. First, if you could give Ginny a chat and put some Fear of Flattening into him, I'd much appreciate it. I don't know who he thinks he's taffing around with, but this Dreckboun thing is too much. Ginny's been a good cadge for years now, so I'll give him benefit of the doubt, but not for much longer. Next, there's a new thiefs-pawn turned up, operating in the north districts, name of Victoria. She's made quite a few connections, and I don't want to think she'll be getting ambitions of moving in. See if you can dig up any leverage on her - best to have some insurance. Finally, there's the business I spoke to you about before. I know you're a busy man, but Ramirez's prices are a bit steep for simple matters such as debtors. Would you consider... M2LEDGE Description: Bafford's accounting log book Location: on a table, in a remote chamber :Bafford's mansion, the basement (access through second floor). 150px 3/24/34 2,342 Cash pits: Sunnyfair 734 Interest payments: Sunnyfair (461) Ramirez: Sunnyfair (153) Girls' shopping trip: Sunnyfair 1,491 Cash pits and dealer take: Dreckboun 320 Interest payments: Dreckboun (272) Ramirez: Dreckboun 2,785 Cash pits, liquor net: Fendon 1,852 Interest payments: Fendon (696) Ramirez: Fendon 7,942 4/3/34 2,490 Cash pits: Sunnyfair 801 Interest payments: Sunnyfair (494) Ramirez: Sunnyfair 982 Cash pits and dealer take: Dreckboun 245 Interest payments: Dreckboun (184) Ramirez: Dreckboun (150) Ramirez: debtor assist 2,632 Cash pits, liquor net: Fendon 1,532 Interest payments: Fendon (625) Ramirez: Fendon 7,230 4/10/34 2,254 Cash pits: Sunnyfair 743 Interest payments: Sunnyfair (450) Ramirez: Sunnyfair (200) Token: Sunnyfair guard 754 Cash pits and dealer take: Dreckboun 180 Interest payments: Dreckboun (140) Ramirez: Dreckboun (150) Token: Dreckboun guard 2,368 Cash pits, liquor net: Fendon 1,158 Interest payments: Fendon (529) Ramirez: Fendon (200) Token: Fendon guard 5,788 What the hell is going on with Dreckboun? Even if Ginny's grafting, he damn well ought to be more subtle than this! If it's not turned around in another week, toss it up to Ramirez as breach. M2MEMO Description: A note from the houseguard captain to every one in the mansion Location: in plain view, on a column in the ground floor west corridors :Bafford's mansion, first floor. 150px To all staff The Sir will be taking his dinner and evening out tonight, so domestics and manservants have the night free. Housekeep is still expected to finish the quarters and the general polish. The house guard is not to find this an opportunity to shirk, and lapses will be brought up with the Sir. Cedric M2TAX Description: A letter showing Bafford's problems with the local tax collectors Location: Unused! It does not appear in the game or DromEd. Lord Bafford, I write to you to remind you of your duties to your Baron and your city. Surely you do not expect that the payment you sent on the first of the month are the entirety of your taxgelt - or do you think the Baron is unaware of your gambling houses? Let me remind you of the example made of Lord Brynveran, and assure you that the penalties for concealment of income are as harsh today as they were in Brynveran's time. The main difference, of course, is that today, the inspectors receive a bounty and are even more enthusiastic in their duties. The Baron waits for the remainder of your taxgelt. I advise that you not leave him waiting too long. Julian Friehalt Commissioner of Taxes M2TIP1 Description: A tip about Bafford's manor Location: Unused! It does not appear in the game. It was originally intended either as a part of the starting inventory, or to be purchased at the store. Bafford's previous master of guards reportedly spent a lot of time worrying about the sewers, but the current chief is more lax. M2TIP2 Description: A tip about Bafford's manor Location: Unused! It does not appear in the game. It was originally intended either as a part of the starting inventory, or to be purchased at the store. The guards Lord Bafford hires are slow and not very competent, but there's at least fifteen of them scattered about through the mansion. ru:Поместье лорда Баффорда/Документы